Love and Liquor-A HAYMITCH Hunger Games story
by PhantomAbernathy
Summary: Who is Haymitch's girl, Sierra Quinn? Where is she from and what is her story? What happens when they fight rebelling Peacekeepers?
1. Chapter 1

[[Katniss POV]]

It's been five months since I got back home and I just don't know what to do. I can't just sit here, doing nothing. But what can I do? I decide to visit Haymitch, I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. He probably won't be awake yet. I tell Peeta and he looks like he is going to complain but he doesn't. He nods and passes me my fleece. It's freezing outside. I shovel as much snow from the drive that I can. I push open the door to Haymitch's house. It has never been so tidy, everything is arranged neatly, excluding the many empty liquor bottles on the floor in the kitchen. He must be upstairs. As I shuffled up the steps, I hear talking. Who could he possibly be talking to at eight in the morning? The bedroom door is slightly ajar so I peer through it. Haymitch and a women who looks around 5 years younger than him, sit looking at a book, laughing and chatting. I'm certain I have seen her before somewhere though I can't remember where. I have never seen Haymitch smile like that, he is really happy. I feel a slight tinge of jealousy, I don't like him like that obviously, but he was always _my_ friend who I could talk to whenever. He plants a kiss on her cheek and she giggles. Now, he isn't alone anymore, I don't think I can talk to Peeta because he doesn't always relate to me. I know I have no right to be but I'm angry, furious in fact. The woman glances up at me and I don't think anyone has ever looked at me with such hatred. I back out and rush down the stairs but Haymitch follows me.

[[Haymitch POV]]

I stumble on a step and tumble down the stairs. I knock into Katniss who then falls over too. "Damn, Katniss." She gets up and once again tries to leave. I grab her arm as I'm certain she will once again find some way to take this personally. "Wait. Will you just listen for once?" I shout in her ear.

"What?"

"Why are you in here so early?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, here I am..."

Katniss shakes her head, avoiding my eye. "I don't want to interrupt anything." I don't understand her problem, I'll talk to her if she wants. "Don't blame Sierra. Don't." I whisper. Katniss has Peeta, who do I have? She yanks her arm back and storms out of the house. I massage my head with my fingers then I walk over to the telephone that I had put in when I got back. I dial Peeta and Katniss' number, hoping its Peeta who will answer. Luckily it is. "Peeta, can you send Katniss over tomorrow. You can come too but we need to talk, she needs to understand." I take a swig from one of the not quite empty bottles and hang up.


	2. Chapter 2

[[Katniss POV]]

I slam the door. I'm tired. Apparently my facial expressions along with the fact I only visited for less than ten minutes show my visit was not a good one. "What have you said to Haymitch?" Peeta confronts me. I push past him and head to my room. "Is he not allowed to be happy? Do you have any idea how selfish that is?" he taunts. Nobody seems to care how I feel. As I slide into bed, I feel a tear fall down my rosy cheek and I know this is just another one of those days that I feel the whole world is against me. I just have to pretend that isn't the case. After an hour or so, Peeta comes upstairs and lies down next to me. "I'm sorry Katniss. I didn't mean to be so harsh, I probably should have told you that I knew. I, I..."

"Don't worry Peeta. I should be happy for him. She just came out of nowhere, it was a bit of a surprise." I sigh, maybe I genuinely will feel happy for him tomorrow. "I don't think she appeared out of nowhere. I heard he met her in 13, I guess he just didn't want to, um. Well in the circumstances, it wouldn't have been very appropriate to distract us." Peeta mumbles. Considering so little has happened since we got back, it's actually been quite an eventful day. I switch off the lamp and drift off to sleep.

[[Haymitch POV]]

I'm woken by a sudden burst of screaming. I slash my knife around in shock then I realise there is no danger. Sierra lies clutching her head in her hands, shaking like crazy. "Stop it. Leave me alone. Stop please!" She yells.

"Sweetheart, calm down. It's alright, I'm here." I try comforting her, like myself, the end of Snow's reign doesn't equal the end of her terror. "I don't feel so good Haymitch, can we go for a walk?" She stutters. I glance over at the clock, it's twenty past seven. I nod. We amble down the stairs and put our coats on. It's dark outside but I can tell it's still snowing heavily. She pushes open the door and stumbles into the cold terrain beyond the house. Sierra trips on some ice, landing on the floor with a thud. I help her up and we sit on a nearby bench. "Is this ever going to stop?" She asks me. I can't lie to her. "Who knows? Perhaps it'll stop when we're dead." We both try to laugh. There is a light on in Katniss and Peeta's house. Katniss is staring down at us from the window. We make brief eye contact, after that I try to avoid her deadly gaze. Sierra coughs, and then runs behind a large bush and vomits, "Sorry..." she sighs. I hold her hand gently as we trek back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

[[Katniss POV]]

I wake up alone, so I go down to find Peeta in the kitchen. He pulls out a tray from the oven and a blissful aroma fills the air. We nibble the bread in silence until Peeta speaks up. "Shall we go over now?" He suggests. As I open the front door he beckons me back a moment. "Katniss, you need to be sensitive around Sierra. If she doesn't take to us straight away I could understand." He sighs.

"Oh, thanks..."

"No you don't get it. Her fiancée was Seneca Crane." He explains. Seneca Crane? I think he's the head gamemaker that Snow had executed after my first games. No wonder she didn't seem to happy to see me. I hope she hasn't heard how I got my training score in the last Hunger Games. I bite my lip, trying to think of what on earth I should say to her. We knock at Haymitch's house, not wanting to intrude now he isn't alone. He opens the door, dead drunk and leads us to the living room where Sierra is waiting too. She sits on the sofa, glugging some liquor. "I think that's enough of that, sweetheart." He says. He snatches it off her and drinks some as well before placing it on the coffee table. I didn't realise she was also an alcoholic, in fact, I had rather hoped she would encouraged him to cut back. "I thought we were meant to be having a sensible discussion..." I sigh. Haymitch raises an eyebrow, yawns and puts his arm around Sierra. "People always talk better with a little help..."

[[Sierra POV]]

"Let's start again, shall we? This is Sierra and she's going to tell you who exactly she is..." He says.

"Hello, I'm Sierra. You may find that it'll take me a while, to, get used to you. I think it's only fair you know why." I begin. "I was born in District 8, reaped at 16." Katniss gasps slightly, of course she had no idea I was a Victor. "But how come we never knew-?" She asked me.

"No one realised... My prep team consisted of two capitol women, and my stylist's son. Seneca. Yeah, he wasn't always a... A..." I can't speak. "He wasn't always a Gamemaker." Haymitch helps me out.

"Right and we soon had a liking for each other. I do remember Haymitch as the mentor for 12, the occasionally cheeky wink. At the interview, as he does, Caesar asked if there was anybody special. 'I met someone nice here, in the Capitol. If I won, maybe someone could work something out.' Ha, I won. Sure enough, Snow arranged something. Seneca and I were engaged at 17, obviously never got round to it all, maybe we should have. 18 damn years. But the Capitol Citizens loved the idea. Seneca got promoted in time, his dream was head gamemaker. He got there eventually, knew I wasn't keen on it but what could I do? Then well, it got to your games. The day you were crowned victors, he said to me, he said. He said, 'Snow's not happy. Something is going to happen to me, if it's the worst. Go back to 8. Go straight back to 8.'" I take a sip from the bottle, trying to mull the memories. "And then?" Katniss asks.

"Well, the worst. I didn't go back to 8, I stayed. I drank. Then there was the Quell. I couldn't mentor the victors from 8, they were all stronger than me, and it was stupid. Of course I then heard some rumours about how you got your training score, I was friends with some of the gamemakers. Later, I heard about the rebels, and then I fled for the rumoured District 13. It took a while, I arrived there just after you. Withdrawal there was hell. Then Haymitch saw me, the only one who recognised me. He visited me, everyday and well here we are." I finish. Everyone stares at me but Haymitch, who has zoned out in a little daydream.


	4. Chapter 4

[[Katniss POV]]

I'm not sure what to make of her. Having been a tribute, how could she have been engaged to a Gamemaker? Did she not feel guilty knowing how her Fiancée would assist in the death of children from her district? She has an interesting opinion on fairness. No one comes out of the games completely sane though. I do pity her. "I'm sorry." I mumble.

"What?" Sierra raises her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about Seneca Crane."

"Don't worry. But there is something else I need to tell you all, well Haymitch is going to care more." She says quietly. He looks up at her, wondering what she has to say. "I don't know if you've heard but there is a large group of Capitol peacekeepers in District 2 who have started to resist defeat." Haymitch starts shaking his head as he seems to know what she is going to say next. "They're looking for volunteers. I hadn't done a thing to help with the war, and I couldn't live with myself knowing everyone else had." She finishes. There is a moments silence until Haymitch breaks it.

"No, no, no, no, no. No. That job is for soldiers."

"That's just not fair. I'm going anyway, the train is leaving tomorrow." She exclaims.

"Fine."

Haymitch stands up, fuming. He grabs the bottle, and looks at her with anger, pain and disbelief in his eyes. Then he wanders into the kitchen. "I think we should leave..." Peeta says, feeling uncomfortable around their argument. "Yes, we probably should. First, could I talk to you outside, Sierra?" I ask. She nods and we amble out the door.

[[Sierra POV]]

As soon as we step foot into the snow, Katniss turns to me with a vicious glare. "I know it's unlikely we are going to see eye to eye. But you can't go. I haven't ever seen him as happy as he is with you. Never." Who does she think she is? They all think they can restrict me and tell me what to do, I only met her an hour ago. "What do you think it'd do to him if something happened to you? He'd never get over it now." I know she's right but I can't admit it. I'm going anyway because if there's one thing I hate, it's being proved wrong. "I can't be limited like this. I have to have helped create the society that I live in. Everyone else has." I say in an attempt to justify myself.

"This society is done, it doesn't need altering by fighting now. Why throw yourself back into it?"

"Listen, I'm heading for District 2 tomorrow. No one can change that." I insist. Then Katniss says something insane, and crazy. I don't have a clue where she got the idea from, it's just mad. "Alright. But I'm coming as well."


	5. Chapter 5

[[Haymitch POV]]

"Sierra, please, you don't have to do this. It won't make anyone think differently about you if you back out. Is it not good enough for you here? Is that the problem?" I begin to tear up.

"No! No Haymitch it's the exact opposite. Everything here is so perfect and I haven't earned it. I just have to earn it and I'll back real soon. Come on, take me to station." She says. I'm probably worrying too much but now she's taking Katniss as well, who knows what other surprises she has for me. I take her bag and accept defeat. Sierra grasps my hand, trying and failing to cheer me up. Only Peeta and Katniss are waiting at the Station before us, I'm still amazed at how Katniss managed to persuade them she has recovered from being a hopeless, shell-shocked lunatic. Sierra walks over to Peeta and Katniss to me. We don't speak for a few minutes. "Thank you for going with her, bring Sierra and yourself back safely?" I want some reassurance. She nods and grins at me. Being rather nosy, I can't help but overhear the other's conversation. "Don't let Haymitch get up to any mischief!" She jokes.

"Don't let Katniss do anything rash." He replies, though much more seriously. We all gather together for our final farewells. "Just be careful-." Sierra interrupts by pulling me close to her and straight on kissing me. I jerk back slightly in surprise, then I hold her tight and don't let go. Her lips are soft against mine and we are the only thing that matters for those precious seconds. The next thing I know, my arms are empty and she is waving me farewell on the train.

[[Katniss POV]]

To keep Haymitch happy, I have thrust myself back into back into battle. I only managed it by ringing Plutarch after getting consent from Dr Aurelius and convincing him I was no longer needed as the Mockingjay so it wouldn't matter to them if I was killed. The train stops at each District for a couple of hours to collect other volunteers. When we get to 4 I decide to make use of the time and get off to speak to my Mother at the hospital which luckily is close by. As I arrive at the hospital I can't help but smile at how happy everyone looks. There's been no time for me to notice the effects of the rebellion but now I clearly see it was for the better. I push open the door and watch my Mother tending to an elderly man. She is so graceful and sensitive at her job, it's a pleasure to watch her. Her eyes glance at me and she runs over. "Katniss!" She calls. Mother takes her lunch break early and we sit outside biting into our sandwiches. We chat about the hospital and how good it is for District 4 and how I'm doing in 12. Then she brings up all anyone seems to be talking about. "I hear Haymitch has a girlfriend." That sounds wrong, I don't know how to phrase it myself but that sounds weird. "Yeah." I don't know what else to say.

"Is she nice?"

"Enough. She's the reason I'm here in 4."

"Why?"

"We're going to District 2, I don't know if you've heard but some Peacekeepers have started rebelling. They're looking for volunteers and no matter what anyone said she was going. Figured If I went too, I might put Haymitch at ease." Mother stares at me then takes my hand.

"And I thought you were finally safe."

"We'll be fine. I honestly don't know why everyone is worrying so much. It's nowhere near as dangerous as anywhere we have been before, and I came out of all that alive." I'm trying to reassure her too now, perhaps I shouldn't have brought that up. The train is about to go so I say goodbye and sprint off.


	6. Chapter 6

[[Peeta POV]]

I sit on a stool, positioned rather awkwardly, painting Annie and Finnick at their wedding. Painting releases me, I feel free and in a world of my own when I'm painting. CRASH, THUD, BANG, POW AND SNAP. What the hell is happening? I lean the paintbrush against a pot, trying to create as little mess as possible. I explore the house to be sure it's not in here. It's not but that could be a good or _bad _thing. SMASH. I grab a coat and go outside. There is a few people standing looking concerned near to Haymitch's house. Smoke is rising from an inside window. A little girl is staring at me and jumps when she realizes that I noticed. I wander to the door that everyone is staring at. THUD, SMASH. I push in and cough when I smell it. Liquor, vomit and smoke. I peer around the kitchen and there, Haymitch stands, dancing alone. I stare at him, so entranced in his little world. He's humming a familiar tune and seems to have not noticed me. In the corner of my eye I spot a liquor bottle in the fireplace. No wonder it was smoking like crazy. He continues to spin around, knocking things flying along the way. I fill a bowl with water and pour it over the fire after kicking away the liquor. "Ah, hello Peeta! Come to join in?" Haymitch calls. He grabs my arm and invites me to dance too. I have never seen him like this, not "Haymitch" drunk, crazy drunk. I push him away but he slips and lands on the floor with a thud. He grabs his knife but I have already gone, not wanted to be near him like this. Dangerous. I nod at the crowd outside then decide to wait a few hours until he has passed out.

I amble back in almost 4 hours later to find him lying on the floor snoring. I carefully remove the knife from his hand and try to wake him up. "Haymitch, Haymitch wake up..." It was a pathetic attempt but I tried. I kick him as hard as I can and he awakes with a painful sigh. I lead him upstairs, encouraging him to clean himself whilst I tidy up downstairs.

[[Sierra POV]]

I lean my head against the window, the tiredness overpowering my eyes. I shut them but can still hear the train zooming along. I play a little game where I am not allowed to peek outside until we arrive but the unknown brings a horrid fear to me. I do occasionally cheat, to gaze at the trees and flowers near the track. Eventually I do drift off, the daylight keeping my nightmares away.

Katniss and I step onto the platform. I am in awe by the beautiful views of the mountainous range. They are huge, simply huge. I see the little houses, perched within the perfect landscape. The only disruption I can see is a fire at the bottom of one the mountains and after listening more carefully, I hear shouting and gunshots. "Volunteers, I am training you for our backup support. Please follow me." A tall young man calls. Katniss seems to recognise him. Ah yes, the handsome cousin. "Gale?"


	7. Chapter 7

[[Katniss POV]]

So that's his fancy new job. I suppose he just wants to keep busy, keep his mind off things. I can't say I blame him for that but it's a shock seeing him again so soon. I'm panicking and I don't know what to say. He turns, and then glances at me. "Hey, Catnip." He turns back and begins talking to some other volunteers. His eyes are empty and sad. I don't know why he isn't asking me how I was allowed here. We are marched to a huge dome where we are put into rooms and are left to unpack.

An hour later we are called to a large hall where we sit in rows, awaiting command. Gale steps up to the podium and begins. "Tomorrow you shall spend the day training with firearms, maps and learning other vital skills." He drones on for a while, nods at us and lets us settle down for the night.

[[Gale POV]]

I try to avoid her. I doubt she'll ever forgive me for the bomb. I know it was mine, I just know. The type of destruction caused sounds familiar. I can't even forgive myself. We all live in a messed up world now. But I must keep working, I can't let myself think. Thinking makes me angry and my head feels like it's going to explode.

I begin to hand out firearms, and then start registering people. I tick off the names of volunteers I recognise and call out the ones I don't. There is a profile about each person which can be rather interesting. "Sierra Quinn?" I call. As soon as I see her I know she's no stranger. Although I can't think where from, I just know her face. I glance at her profile and realise a lot.

_Sierra Quinn_

_Age: 35_

_Family: Deceased, In Relationship with Haymitch Abernathy  
_

_History: Originally from D8, Moved to Capitol, Currently residing in D12 _

_Firearms Training: Unknown_

This woman is Haymitch's girlfriend? Well that's certainly a surprise. I used to feel rather sorry for him, so I suppose I should help her out. I'd imagine he'd be even more restless if something had happened to her. Then I see her History. Who moves from District 8 to the Capitol? How could that even happen? Then it hits me. She was in the Hunger Games. Before I was even born she had won the games and gone to live with one of her prep team. It's a vague memory but we had learnt about her in school. No wonder she's with Haymitch. All these victors do seem to stick together. Today shall be a lesson to me as well.


	8. Chapter 8

[[Sierra POV]]

We spent yesterday training hard, I learnt more than I thought was possible in such a short amount of time. I now know how to aim a gun with accuracy, how to use an earpiece properly and how to survive in the mountains. Today is the day. We are being sent off in hovercrafts to fight. "Soldier Quinn?" Gale is doing the last register. "Present." I respond and I'm ready to fight. I crave the feel of the gun, the power I possess with it. "Soldier Everdeen?" He continues. Katniss has been put on the same hovercraft as me. "Present." She replies. We're loaded onboard and crammed into the room swiftly. Gale waves everyone off and we fly towards the fires ahead.

"Are you ready then?" Katniss asks me.

"Yeah, I'm actually rather excited."

"Don't be. It's not meant to be a party." She scolds with a cold stare. "People die, you know." I have really had enough of her constant nagging. I know death. I know it no less than her. I just feel differently about it. It's like my drug, killing. The weapons give me the control of life and death, the control I never get. "Are you alright?" Katniss asks with a concerned look. I shake my head rapidly, deleting the crazed thoughts I should never have had. "I'm fine." I lie. The hovercraft slows down and the doors rattle. BUMP. We hit the ground then bounce back into the air, the entire room holding their breath. BUMP and again we bounce. BUMP, BUMP, BUMP! We land, eventually staying still. The doors open and we're ushered off.

[[Haymitch POV]]

Peeta is keeping me occupied. He knocks at the door and almost falls over when I open it. He has a huge folder of art equipment and I'm unsure of what he plans on doing with it. "What's that here for?"

"It's for you. We're going to some painting." I stare at him for a while, trying to comprehend what he wants me to do. He wants me to paint? Does he think it'll help me? All I know is I'm not going to waste my time painting a terrible picture. "Sorry Peeta, I don't really want to." I admit. He proceeded to push past me and set up in the kitchen. That kid is crazy. "Peeta, really will you just get out?" I sigh.

"Nope. Not until you have painted a picture. It can be of absolutely anything." I zone out of what he is saying and stare longingly at the liquor on the cupboard. It's fiery flavour burning up painful memories. The liquid lures away the unwanted thoughts. I bite my lip, craving for its escape. Peeta follows my gaze and rolls his eyes. Grabbing the bottle and hiding it behind his back, he thrusts a paintbrush into my cracked hands. "Fine, I'll paint. But you got to just-" I grab the bottle defensively and sit down. A little smile crept on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, Haymitch." I close my eyes, trying to decide what to recreate on paper. Maysilee flies into my head, her long golden hair and her carefree smile. I see her determined eyes. She is lying in the long grass. Happy. Then an innocent baby pink bird flies towards her. It sits on her shoulder and she is laughing. Then it pecks her. She brushes it off and a swarm of them zoom in her direction. She screams in horror as they nip violently at her flesh until she faints. Her eyes are closed. They don't open. I flinch and find myself panting desperately for air. Peeta is observing the ground apparently not wanting to disturb me. I close my mind and think; blue skies, rippling water, and then I hear the desperate call of an animal. I know what I'm going to paint. Geese.


	9. Chapter 9

[[Sierra POV]]

We set up camp about a mile from the actual fighting. The hovercrafts are valuable now so they don't go too close anything that might damage them. I share a tent with Katniss and a woman named Physette from District 5. Her son was killed by Peacekeepers 7 years ago and she is really sarcastic... We gather around the fire, warming our hands and watching the flames dance.

Physette goes to bed first but Katniss and I stay outside. A tear rolls down my face, I never thought since my games, I could be as happy as I am now. Moments like this I can't help reminding myself that I'm free. I'm not stuck in the Capitol, covering myself in makeup and attending random parties. I can choose to do whatever I feel like. "Sierra, why Haymitch?" Katniss breaks the beautiful silence. "I don't know." I just want to get back into my isolated thinking mode.

"Really? Please talk to me. I still don't know you." She attempts to persuade me into talking.

"I guess, I feel like I have known him most of my life. Watching him on television since his games, there has always been something about him I admire. Now we're both as, alone, we kind of, depend on each other. We know similar horrors and aren't pretending we know how we both feel." I give her a forced yet honest answer, hoping she will now leave me alone. She nods and goes to bed.

[[Peeta POV]]

I'm beginning to doubt this was such a good idea. Then after a few minutes of watching Haymitch's pained face, his expression changes. He's not happy, but he's focused. After splashing most of the paper green and leaving a gaping white gap, I'm still unsure what he's painting. I sit patiently. He spends long periods of time just staring at his work, it's intriguing to watch. He slowly adds orange and black and I'm starting to see what it is. He outlines it and shades areas. He's not quite as bad as I thought. It's pretty clear what he has painted, Geese.

They are waddling around without a care in the world. Carefree and innocent, they look funny. Haymitch and I look at each other. Neither of us knows what to do next. He tries to pass me the picture but I reject it. "It's yours."

"Come on, Peeta. What am I meant to do with it?" He asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. Put it on a wall?"

"Oh. Yes, I'll put it on a wall..." I leave him with the equipment in case he decides to do some more.

"See you tomorrow?" He nods and smiles back at me then goes upstairs, obviously carrying his drink.


	10. Chapter 10

[[Sierra POV]]

We all wake up early in the morning so we can reach the fighting by the afternoon. We roll up our bedding and squish it into our backpacks. Katniss stamps on what's left of the fire and we begin to trek forwards. The shouting gradually gets louder until we can see the fires and killing. We reach the camp and are told it's our turn tomorrow.

We are all handed a blue jacket which is apparently filled with extra ammunition and other gadgets. "Sit please, when the green lights glows you're out there." A voice from a speaker echoes. Everyone quickly examines the contents of the jackets. Five pockets are stuffed with ammunition. Two contain food in shiny packets, matches and a little device which has our names flashing on them with instructions. I think that is a tracker of some sort, you can press a button to change the status you're in. One pocket has two purple tablets which Katniss had warned me about. There is a map of District 2 sewn into the sleeve. The green light glows and I shove everything back into their place then rush out with Katniss. We look ahead, holding our guns high, ready to shoot.

We join the rest of our troops already fighting and I make the first kill I have had since I was 16. I watch the blood drip down his head as he falls to the ground. It feels somewhat less glamorous than it used to, probably because my killing used to put me in the lead but I have soon realised this is no game.

[[Katniss POV]]

We shoot down as many peacekeepers as we can and make our way slowly behind their lines. A peacekeeper attempts the club Physette with their gun, I dive into him and she shoots him. "Thanks!" Physette calls. I carry on, too busy for a casual conversation. One of our team falls back onto me, in pain and I trip forward.

Physette and Sierra follow me and we take cover behind a rock. "So what are we actually meant to be doing besides shooting them?" Sierra asks. I shrug in reply. I genuinely don't know. We were too busy being trained to realise they never told us what we were meant to be doing. I whip the small device out of my pocket and send a signal. We wandered through the peacekeeper occupied half of District 2, wondering what to do. Occasionally we pass large groups heading towards the front but we decide to head deeper. We shelter in a light cave and check the device again to see if there have been any replies. It turns out we got further than anyone else and to stay put and await further instructions. "I guess we are stuck here for a while then." Sierra sighs.

"I guess so."


	11. Chapter 11

[[Gale POV]]

My watch starts flashing saying incoming signal. I press it and Katniss' name comes up. I press it again and it shows the location. How the heck did they get that far? And how come no one else got the signal? I excuse myself from the volunteers in training and head to the communications room. I knock loudly and enter. "Hawthorne? What's the problem?" Asdar, the head of communications asks me. I walk in further and close the door tightly behind myself. "I got a signal from Katniss Everdeen. She is in the red zone." Asdar stares at me in disbelief. "Impossible. How come we didn't intercept the signal in here?" How should I know? I shrug at him and show him my watch. "Well is she alone or with others?" He asks. I showed him the watch, how am I supposed to find out anything else? "Don't know Sir. I wouldn't have thought she'd be alone. What should I send back?" He stays silent for a minute or so. He looks up at me still thinking. "We can't waste such an opportunity. Tell her to try and destroy the Peacekeepers Control Centre. This could be over soon." I nod and programme my watch.

DESTROY PCC.

2PCCBT

She should get the co-ordinates too now. I'm hoping she's not alone, otherwise she won't stand a chance.

[[Haymitch POV]]

I glance over at the clock, its 4am. I can't sleep. I tried but it's one of those nights when every time I close my eyes, my head is filled with bloody images of death and attacks. They vary. Sometimes I hear the screams of my family being dragged away, their confusion and pain is like a stab in the heart. Sometimes I hear Maysilee screaming, I run towards her but I'm too late. I let her down, I let her die. Sometimes I see the other kids I mentored, I watch them die. I let them down too. But other times I'm being chased. I'm hunted down by the other tributes. I'm hunted down by all the people who are dead because of me. I can't take this anymore. Sierra has to come back. I can't be alone again. I crawl down the stairs and I'm about to ring Plutarch when I remember its 4am. I grab my painting, it seems to give me some security. I put it in my coat pocket then go outside. It may be early but I have more freedom outside.

After a couple hours of aimless wandering, I head over to the hob where the stalls are finishing being set up. I buy as many bottles of liquor as I can carry and continue browsing. I pass Greasy Sae's stall and realise she is selling some photo frames. I carefully place the bottles on the floor to look through them. I find a gold one the same size as my painting and hand it to Greasy Sae. "How much is this?" I ask her. She looks up at me then examines the photo frame. "This is a picture frame, Haymitch. Are you sure it's what you're looking for?" I take it back and look at it.

"Yes."

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you going to put in it?" She asks. I pull out the picture from my pocket and pass it to her. She gazes at it in amazement. "I'd buy this off you!" She remarks. I snatch it back. "Who's the artist?" She questions. I roll my eyes.

"Me. Now tell me, how much is the frame? I growl, really losing my patience. She stammers something I can't understand so I just hand her a handful of coins and take the frame. I manage to put the picture in the frame and admire it for a moment. I fit it back in my pocket and load my arms back with the bottles. The walk back home is refreshing and I'm somewhat more relaxed.


	12. Chapter 12

[[Katniss POV]]

Night crawls by but the silence is interrupted by the beeping of the device. I read the message and it takes me a few minutes to decipher it. I check our co-ordinates and realise how close we are the Control Centre. I step out of the cave and look over the cliff edge nearby to see it out in the darkness. I go back in to sleep and to figure out how we are supposed to destroy the huge building.

Physette wakes up first, she shakes us all up. "Everyone sleep ok?" Sierra asks. I nod but Physette shakes her head. "I would have done, if there hadn't been some bumpy round thing in one of the pockets. I can't get it out." Come to think of it, I felt it too. Physette hands me her jacket and a knife. "Go on, cut into it." I sigh at her but do as she says. Three balls roll out and I recognise them straight away. Bombs. "Alright listen. We're going to destroy the Peacekeepers control centre. You can see it from outside! Now, we have something to blow it up with." We all cut a hole in our jacket to get the bombs out. "How do we set them off?" Sierra asks. I can't find a button or anything either. Then I get it. I take one, and whisper quietly, "Nightlock" and throw it as far as I can. It explodes a minute later on some peacekeepers and the few survivors begin shooting at midair. It's bigger than I had expected, by a lot. But I know none of us can throw one all the way to PCC. I turn to the others with a big grin on my face.

[[Sierra POV]]

Wasting no time, we trek down the cliff occasionally slipping but we all help each other along. The amount of Peacekeepers has grown, seemingly since Katniss threw one of the bombs at them. They're suspecting an attack. When we finally reach the bottom, we hide behind a rock and devise a plan. Physette is going to sneak in and steal 3 Peacekeepers suits. We'll disguise ourselves and plant the bombs around the Centre and get back behind the rock and shout Nightlock. But I'm not so sure it'll go so smoothly.

It's 5pm and Physette has gone in. After half an hour she comes out in the full outfit and brings us an outfit each and we change behind the rock. "We have to be fast, they looked at me weird." Physette sighs. We head in the separate entrances, using the security tags on each of the suits. Mine says Azure Bastilles. I find an empty desk in the office and sit down for a minute, pretending to use the computer to fit in. I swiftly place the bomb under the table and move on to another room. I walk confidently stroll into another room and I decide it's the main communications room. "Soldier?" A tall man asks. "I'm Soldier Bastilles, Sir." He stares at me wondering what I'm doing in the room at all. "What are you doing in here?" He sighs. I look around quickly and exclaim "Oh Sorry. Sorry Sir. I just realised I'm in the wrong room. Sorry." With my hands behind my back I slip it in a drawer discreetly. I run to the exit of the centre and put one at the inside of the wall nearest the rock we hide behind in case they follow us. I slide behind the rock to find Physette alone.

Katniss soon follows me and nods. She shouts Nightlock and tries to get to the rock. Time seems to have slowed down. I see her foot is trapped. I jump out and pull her foot. It comes out of a hole and I push her towards the rock. She manages to get behind it. I run to the rock as well but I'm too late. I hear a deafening boom behind me and I'm thrown up into the air. I'm flying into the cliff face at tremendous speed and there is no time to let out a cry. I hit the cliff and I can't breathe. My ribs are on fire. But it's not over. I fall to the ground and land with a thump that pierces my ears. At least I'm away from the explosion but I can't get up. I can't feel any part of my body, I'm completely numb.


	13. Chapter 13

[[Katniss POV]]

"Sierra." I whisper. I see Peacekeepers going crazy over their dead colleagues and lack of orders. They haven't been told what to do and their just shooting like mad. I gesture to Physette and we go and search for Sierra. She was blown quite a way back but we climb in search of her, not even knowing if she's still alive. She can't be dead. If she's dead it would defy the whole reason I'm here. I came to protect her yet she dies by saving me.

After managing to climb almost vertically we find her body just lying on some rubble. I'm sure she's dead, no one could survive that. Physette and I turn her over and there is a loud moan. "Oh Lord." Sierra mumbles. "I felt that..." She starts spluttering and coughing. I examine her bruised body showing singed skin through the torn Peacekeeper suit. "It's not safe here, we have to move." I say quietly, hoping we aren't being watched. "I can't walk, Katniss." Sierra looks at us both anxiously.

"I could carry you for a bit. But I'm not that strong, I can't go far." Physette offers. We all agree this is the only option. Physette puts Sierra on her shoulder, who then groans loudly before coughing again. I shush her but I know it's not her fault. We shelter around some towering boulders which at least aren't visible from below. Sierra is laid down on top of our Peacekeeper outfits so she has a softer bed. "Where does it feel worst I ask her?" I feel I might as well use my little medical knowledge to help. "My leg and I can't breathe properly. I can't feel much else." She swallows after talking. I nod and gesture for her to sleep which she soon does.

I go and sit by Physette. Luckily the jackets were ok because they were underneath the Peacekeeper outfits. I find the device and send out a signal.

DISTRESS

SIERRA NEEDS MED

I don't send the co-ordinates, they should get that from the signal. They better hurry, I don't know how long she last without treatment, but I don't think she has long.

[[Gale POV]]

All I can think of is Katniss stuck out there in the cold. Is she alone? Is she alive? I don't know anything. All I know is she did manage to destroy the Peacekeepers Control Centre, they're going crazy out there, they have no one in command. I put on some clothes and get ready for training the Volunteers. I head down to the Training House, I go up the lift still straightening my collar. My watch flashes, another signal from Katniss. I look at it for a minute and dive back in the lift. I walk into the Communications room and ask if they got the signal. "Yes. We got the signal." Asdar doesn't look away from his computer. "Are you sending a Hovercraft then?" I ask, surely they must have. Asdar finally has the courtesy to look at me. He shakes his head. "Sorry Hawthorne. You know we can't send the Hovercrafts that close to fighting." I glare at him.

"What? This woman must have helped Katniss destroy the PCC, and now she needs help. You can't just sit there?" They completely ignore me. I slam my hand on the table as hard as I can. I see Asdar pressing a button and 2 huge men walk in and grab my arms and lead me out. There's only one thing I can do. I turn my head back towards Asdar. "I'm calling Haymitch!" I yell. They push me out of the building and I sit there outside for a few minutes. I find the nearest phone and dial what I think is Haymitch's phone number.


	14. Chapter 14

[[Haymitch POV]]

I'm sitting in the kitchen when the phone rings. I waddle over to it pick it up.

"Haymitch?" The voice asks. I can't think who it is though.

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Gale Hawthorne." Ah, I know now.

"Oh Gale! Hello, what is it?"

"You have to come to District 2."

"-What? What's happened? Is-"

"No, Katniss sent a distress signal, she says Sierra needs medical. But they won't send out any help, I tried."

"Oh my God. I'm on my way!" I exclaim. I put the phone down hard. I bite my lip to stop the tear that nearly falls out of my eye. I let out a deep sigh and grab some essentials. I shouldn't have let her go, I knew this would happen. I find my picture and put it back in my pocket.

I open the door but decide to knock for Peeta. I tell him what's happened and ask him to come too. "Sure, Katniss is there as well anyway. But Haymitch, are you alright?" I nod and we run to the train station. We catch the first one there and Gale is waiting at the station in District 2. We sneak into the Communications room and lock the door behind us. "What are you doing? Get out of here! You're in trouble now Hawthorne." This man must be Asdar. He pushes a red button. I kick his chair against the wall and walk right up to him. "Don't do or say anything unless I tell you to." I growl in his face. Security bangs on the door. I whisper to him what to say. "Sorry, it was an accident. I just knocked the button." The banging stops and their footsteps fade away. Gale calls Plutarch and we sit in silence while the phone rings. Gale explains the situation to him and then passes the phone to me. "Plutarch, come on! You're my friend right? Do this for me!" I'm no longer angry just breaking down. Everyone in the room is staring at me. "Of course I am Haymitch but I can't do anything. We only have 9 hovercrafts we can't waste any."

"Please. I'm desperate." My hands are shaking. There is a long silence, they all seem to have sensed the despair in my voice. They've never seen me like this before. "Ok, here's the best I can do. The worst of the fighting should be over by tomorrow. We'll send a hovercraft out then. Yeah?" He offers. I agree, I might as well if it's the best he can do. I unlock the door and amble out followed by Peeta and Gale.

[[Sierra POV]]

I lie there in the cold, in agony. Every inch of me is aching. My leg is bleeding like heck and is painful without even moving or touching it. My ribs are bruised and there is definitely something not right with my breathing. Whenever I deeply inhale I have a fit of coughs. It's too much effort to keep my eyes completely open. I just want it to be over.

Katniss' device beeps and she reads the message out loud.

SENDING HELP TOMMOROW

KEEP HER SAFE

-H

Tomorrow? It seems like years away, but at least I know how long I'll have to wait now. I just have to hang on till then, I just have to hang on. Gazing into the sky, I make pictures out of the stars. I make a sword, a skull, a heart and a letter H. I slowly drift off but the nightmares are back.


	15. Chapter 15

[[Sierra POV]]

I wake up trembling in fear, the nightmares have returned. I see myself stabbing the other tributes viciously. I watch the Peacekeepers drag Seneca away, hearing my own screams. I see the footage of District 8's bombing where my family were killed. I see myself murdering the peacekeeper, my first kill in 19 years. All these people chase me because it's my fault they're dead.

Katniss is leaning over me curiously and then stuffs some of the food from the jackets into my mouth. I gag as it crawls down my throat, giving me no time to chew. She props me against a rock while I eat. "Sierra, listen. If you see one of our hovercrafts we'll get you to it. But if we're not here make as much noise and get as much attention as you can. If you're close enough, crawl towards it" She explains. I agree subconsciously, I'm hardly awake. I close my eyes again but the darkness comes back for me. I gasp hard and cling on to the nearest thing to me which happens to be Katniss' arm. "Don't you hear their screams? Katniss, don't they haunt you? All of them, they're dead." I say, shaking. She looks into my soul then turns away.

After lying down all afternoon I spot a hovercraft flying over my head. Katniss is gathering some extra food, clearly having a dislike for the "food" provided in the jackets. Physette sits nearby, ordered to keep an eye on me. She glances at me and then the hovercraft, her head nods at me. She scrambles over and gets me on her shoulder. We make our way down to the ruins of the Peacekeeper control centre. Katniss follows but stays a few paces behind. We're nearly there, I can see the hovercraft in the distance. We turn a sharp corner but I topple to the floor. Physette has been shot and is lying on the floor. She's dead but she's still watching me. I shudder. Katniss half picks me up and we make so we're only a few metres from the hovercraft. The Peacekeepers are shooting at us rapidly. "When I move, you get over there," Katniss whispers. She runs back the way we went distracting the guns. I crawl as fast as I can but soon all energy I have is drained. I'm about to give up and just die.

A pair of deep grey eyes is locked onto me. They are bloodshot and teary. Haymitch holds out his hand to me. With every breath in my body, I lean forwards and take his hand. Knowing the darkest night is over, I pass out in his arms.

[[Katniss POV]]

I scamper around like a headless chicken. I see Sierra on board and know it's my turn. I sprint towards the hovercraft and leap on. The doors close loudly and I sit curled up in a ball. No one comes near me for a few hours. Another door swings open and Haymitch joins me. We sit in silence, his arm around my shoulder. "How is she?" I ask him. He lets out a long sigh.

"The Doctor says she'll live, but she's not great." I'm relieved, I didn't think she was going to make it. "We're not going to get to see her for a few days, though." He pulls a bottle from one of his pockets and glugs it all down. I thought it was my imagination for a minute, but he's crying. He doesn't look at me or anyone else, he's just staring into space. It's the first time I have seen him cry. It's strange. "Bless you, Haymitch." It's all I can say. I smile at him but he doesn't notice. He doesn't notice anyone.


	16. Chapter 16

[[Gale POV]]

Haymitch and Katniss are sat together, they make me feel so uncomfortable. "We're going to hospital in District 4. Not long now." I give a faint smile. They ignore me. I'm fuming up inside. I've probably lost my job for them yet they don't even bother to thank me. I could have ignored the signal and they'd still be hiding in the rocks in District 2, maybe they'd even be dead. But as soon as I put myself out, they don't care. I storm out of the room before I say something inconsiderate and stupid. I take a seat with Peeta on the opposite end of the hovercraft. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't sulking. They're just taking me and all of this for granted.

We land at District 4 and all of the injured are carried by stretchers into the hospital. Everyone else makes their way out afterwards. A man comes outside and tells all visitors to go home for a few days and get some rest. "Everyone in here will be inside for at least a couple of days. Come back then and we'll have some time to do our job!" He reassures us all. I take Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch to the train station. They climb aboard and wave as the train travels off into the distance. I get on the next one headed in the opposite direction, I'm going back to District 2.

[[Haymitch POV]]

It feels so wrong to be leaving her again so soon. It was like I held her in my arms for 2 minutes and then she was gone. I stare at the trees outside on the way home but nothing can distract my mind. We arrive back in 12 and I amble back to the house. I sit in the kitchen and it just doesn't feel right. I pour some whiskey into a glass and wait for something to happen. I don't know what I'm expecting and then I know. I'm waiting for Sierra to walk down the stairs with a smile on her face to say goodnight. I'm waiting for a kiss on the cheek and a hug before bed. But now I remember she's not here. She's alone in District 4, in agony and torment. I am here. What was I thinking coming back here? I'm going back tomorrow. It's decided.

Feeling unusually optimistic, I find some of my nicer clothes; a waistcoat with a pocket watch. I pack more things because I might be staying a while. I check I have the picture, which I do. Once again I head off to the train station.


	17. Chapter 17

[[Sierra POV]]

Bothering to open my eyes, I see there are many nurses rushing around the room. They're carrying trays, syringes and papers. Gale is talking to a man in a bed about 10 metres from me. I try to sit up straight but I can't. I notice my right leg is raised up and wrapped in bandages. I suddenly begin coughing violently and I can't stop. I have no time to gasp for air. Gale is in front of me along with about 5 nurses. They stare at me and one of them stabs a syringe into my arm. Their faces become blurry and then everything disappears.

I slowly return to consciousness, everything beginning to focus. A figure is sat at my bed. Haymitch, he's a sight for sore eyes. I blink a few times, to ensure I can see properly. He holds something loosely in his hands but I can't tell what it is. He notices that I'm awake and smiles. "Hello there, Sweetheart." He says gently. It's the first time we've spoken for what seems like a lifetime. I can see he hasn't been sleeping. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now you're here. How are _you_ feeling?"

"Better now you're safe. Ah yeah!" He passes me the thing he was holding. "I did this for you while you were away." I glance at it in surprise. It's of 2 geese in a grassy green field.

"It's wonderful, Haymitch. It reminds me of us somehow." We giggle because we look nothing like geese but what I said was true. We carry on laughing until my throat feels like a knife is gradually scraping up it and my cough returns. The nurses look over, ready to inject me if needed. Haymitch holds his hand out to them, gesturing that they're not needed. He lays my head on the pillow carefully and kisses my forehead. "It's ok. Come on, go back to sleep Sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." He whispers. His chair rocks as he leans back into it. I can sleep more peacefully because I know he's going to keep me safe.

[[Haymitch POV]]

I sit happily, knowing we're together and she's ok. I turn my head and to my surprise, Plutarch is standing at the door. I check she's asleep and walk towards the door. "Thanks." I say to him. He hands me a glass of whiskey which I gladly accept. "It's almost over. The remaining Peacekeepers don't know what they're meant to do. We're just finishing off any other the survivors." He sighs. I'm glad to know that what she did helped. "You better be serious about her, Haymitch. A lot of people went out of their way to help her." I don't know what he's trying to say.

"What do you mean, serious?" I ask Plutarch.

"Nothing... Just, what happens next?" I raise an eyebrow at him, pondering over his words. I stroll out of the room for a while after handing Plutarch back my empty glass.


End file.
